


Meeting of the minds

by Melyaliz



Series: Manic Pixie Dream Bitch [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: Yami Bakura needs to help his host pop that cherry.





	Meeting of the minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speedypan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedypan/gifts).



> A gift to my AMAZING friend Speedypan who is literally the most amazing person ever. If you haven't yet go follow her. 
> 
> This whole idea really came from us talking about how Ryou would be such an awkward virgin which is how this kind of came to me. 
> 
> This is her OC Hana. She has been working on her for a while and so far I am OBSESSED!

[ Check out Hana here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307412)

* * *

 

 

To say that Ryou had anxious would be an understatement. That poor kid was riddled with fear. Well not really fear just, constantly second-guessing. 

 

Especially when it came to Hana. 

 

She made his heart race, his body hot, and just overall everything that would make a guy second guess breathing. And that was just when she sitting next to him. He could bearly function when she smiled or took his hand in her own. 

 

Gods help him if they kissed. 

 

So instead of asking the gods for help, he asked a daemon.  

 

He was desperate, desperate enough to ask Yami for some help. 

 

Which he was oddly too excited to help out with. 

 

“ _ Kiss her” _

 

He leaned forward, heart pounding in his chest. Lips gently touching her lips. She smiled into his kiss.

 

“ _ Now use tongue _ ,” He paused slightly at the voice in his head, his hesitation causing Yami to sigh, “ _ gently lick her bottom lip _ .” 

 

She opened her mouth in response letting her own graze his bottom lip. Kissing him back more passionately it made Ryou’s heart pound fast. In his head, Yami chuckled. “ _ Who knew she had such fire, _ ” Ryou grunted, for a moment her forgot Yami was there. This was a stupid idea. 

 

“ _ Grab her waist and pull her up on your lap, come on just do it. Trust me. _ ” 

 

What the hell. This was better than waking up and finding Yami had sent all his friends to the shadow realm. 

 

Hana let out a soft squeak of surprise as Ryou pulled up onto his lap. Yami letting out a low laugh as she settled herself in wrapping her legs around him. “ _ Cheeky isn’t she?” _

 

Ryou’s grip on her tightened in surprise as Hana scooted slightly closer, the pressure of her pushing against him sent sparks through his body. His cock twitching with excitement. 

 

Shit.

 

“ _ Oh there we go, for a moment I was worried that thing wouldn’t work,” _ Yami whispered in his ear. “ _ Now pull her closer, right hand on her lower back and left on the back of her head. No not like that like THIS”  _

 

For a moment Yami took over causing Ryou to roughly pull Hana to him. His left hand getting tangled deep in her blonde hair. 

 

Hana let out a sigh that tipped Ryou over the edge. Her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him to her as well. Hips grinding into him in such a way that it was driving him utterly crazy. Trying to focus, trying to be respectful of her. He needed to… he needed to…

 

“Push her on her back.”

 

Gently he propelled himself forward so he was on top. She squealed holding on to him as her back hit the plush couch. Pulling away for a moment she looked up at him, her eyes glazed slightly.

 

_ “Ohhh look how happy she is,” _ Yami hummed,  _ “Just wait, little one we are about to rock her world.”  _

 

“Ryou?” 

 

“Yeah.” Ryou choked out trying to focus on her. His blood flowing hot from all the tension that was building up in his pants. 

 

“You doing ok?”

 

He couldn’t breathe again, she was so beautiful looking up at him. Her small curvy body under his. Images of what Yami wanted him to do to him fueling that sex drive inside of him. Making him so hot he felt like he was on fire.    

 

_ “Go down her, yeah like that, keep eye contact. Slower. Slower.”  _

 

“Ryou?” 

 

“Just stay there.” Ryou bearly chocked out as he followed Yami’s direction. Fingers reaching the hem of her school uniform.

 

“R… Ryou?” she called out again confused. Her ex would never go down there. What if… what if….

 

“ _ Go under the hem and let your fingers slide up her leg. No, the inside. There you go. Go slow. Feel those goosebumps. She likes that.”  _

 

Hana let out a soft hum her eyes slowly fluttering. 

 

_ “Ohhh look at her, look at how excited she is. I knew that would turn you on”  _

 

Ryou grunted his cock was so tight against his pants now he was almost uncomfortable. 

 

_ “You can unzip your pants you know, let yourself free.”  _

 

Ryou followed his direction letting out a soft sigh as his cock pushed the soft cotton of his boxers out of his fly. He had never felt this way before. Never realized that just by the noises Hana was making could make his body feel so… amazing. 

 

“ _ Now, let your fingers run over her crotch. No like your strumming a guitar. Yes, oh listen to her breath. Feel how wet she is..”  _

 

Hana squirmed under his touch her body arching slightly, breath is deep and slightly husky. Oh, those sounds. Ryou was playing her like an instrument he never wanted to stop. His cock twitched precum wetting his boxer. 

 

“ _ Oh hold on little one, we are just starting. Just wait. Now pull her panties down. Oh yeah, look at that beautiful pussy.”  _

 

Ryou looked down heart rate picking up again. His eyes spotting for a moment from pure excitement. She was beautiful. 

 

_ “She is going to taste so good,”  _ Yami growled in excitement   _ “Now kiss her the way you did with her mouth.” _

 

She whispered his name then. Soft and surprised. It was followed by a short gasp and then a moan. The sounds, her taste, Ryou groaned as he went deeper. 

 

_ “Oh yeah, feel her excitement. She tastes amazing, doesn’t she? Getting wetter and wetter. Lick it up, host. Yeah like that, deeper. Play with her. Oh, listen to those noises she’s making.”  _

 

If Ryou was thinking straight he may have pulled away. May have felt the longing in the daemon inside him, but at this point, he didn't think much with his brain. 

 

To be honest, he wasn’t thinking much at all. 

 

Because Yami was right. She tasted amazing, and those noises. His cock was throbbing so hard, he wanted to touch it. Needed some friction on it. The way his mouth was turning her on was so totally and utterly maddening for him. 

 

“You can do that on me if you want.” 

 

It took Ryou a full moment to realize that it wasn’t Yami who had just spoken. Hana looking at him her eyes blown wide with lust. It was then that he realized he was humping the couch as he ate her creaming pussy. 

 

“I…”

 

“Come here.”

 

Yami’s deep laugh was playing in the recesses of his mind as Hana sat up reaching for his pants.  _ “Keep playing with her pussy”  _ Yami hummed  _ “keep it purring.”  _

 

Ryou reached down letting his fingers gently play over her folds causing her to roll her eyes back for a moment. “Ok but I’m not going to be able to… ohhhhh” she gasped again tried to pull his pants down as he let to fingers push through pumping inside her. Mimicking the motions he had been doing to the couch a few moments earlier. 

 

His cock sprang free, so hard and ready. Red with excitement, his balls full.

 

“Wow,” she whispered looked down at him before gently running her fingers over his excited member. It was Ryou’s turn to moan. His eyes rolling back in his head as Hana’s fingers gently played over his cock. Oh he was so close, oh she felt so good, oh please don’t stop, don’t stop don’t…. 

 

_ “Hold it together HOST!”  _ Yami’s voice screamed in his head.

 

“I can’t….” Ryou moaned, “I’m going to… I’m... “ 

 

His voice gasping short and ragged.

 

“Go ahead.” Her voice was gentle as her fingers moved down gently cupping his balls for a moment. Toying with them. Feeling how large and full they were. The other fully taking his cock in her hand pumping. Once, twice.

 

Oh this was amazing. He grabbed the side of the couch trying to steady himself as his pleasure exploded. Pushed against her hand groaning as he came. Hard. 

 

“Hana!” Ryou gasped cum shooting into her hand that was over his tip. “Oh Hana” he sighed leaning forward his eyes meeting hers, cheeks flushed bright red as his gaze slowly came into focus meeting her own. 

 

She smiled up at him sitting up just a bit taller so she could kiss him. In the back of his mind Yami growling about inexperienced virgins and how he didn’t even get to feel her pussy. 

 

But Ryou didn’t hear him. To busy basking in Hana’s glow. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
